


Up All Night

by morrezela



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Facials, M/M, No Wincest, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 14:28:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1229869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morrezela/pseuds/morrezela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean have to break a sleeping curse by staying awake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Up All Night

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Supernatural belongs to the CW, Kripke, Warner Brothers, CBS and whoever else has their fingers in that there pie. This is done purely for entertainment. I’m not making anything off this.
> 
> Warnings: Crack, wincest, facials
> 
> A/N: This is my second fill for my 2013 Coffee Day meme. It also fills my ‘Truth or Dare’ square on my Trope Bingo Card.
> 
> All mistakes you find are my own.

“Hey, hey Sammy,” Dean said as he kicked his brother’s boot, “truth or dare?”  
  
Sam blinked at his brother, eyes slow to come into focus. “What?” he asked groggily.  
  
“You need more coffee,” Dean announced as he stood up and stumbled over to the decrepit coffee maker their latest motel room. “No sleeping,” he reminded Sam.  
  
“Not sleeping,” Sam muttered, stubborn and mulish as ever.  
  
“Sure,” Dean agreed. Sam was awake, for the moment there was no need to start a fight with him.  
  
“This sucks,” Sam muttered as he swallowed a mouthful of the bitter tar their latest pot of coffee had turned into. Dean wasn’t sure if he was talking about the coffee or the case. He supposed it didn’t matter. The heavy spell of sleep over the town would only be broken if a man stayed awake for a night and a day.  
  
Pulling an all nighter normally wouldn’t be an issue for either of them. Dean had gone far longer without sleep and so had Sam. But the spell was a doozy, and falling asleep could mean never waking up again.  
  
“So, truth or dare,” Dean said again.  
  
“You’re joking,” Sam responded flatly.  
  
“Hey, you’re the one that wants to talk about his feelings all the time.”  
  
“I hate you,” Sam retorted. “How is that for truth?”  
  
“Great!” Dean cheered with false enthusiasm. “Truth it is!”  
  
“I didn’t…” Sam tried to protest.  
  
“What is your most favorite thing about your big brother?”  
  
“His ability to keep his trap shut,” Sam snapped.  
  
“Sammy, you can’t _lie_ in truth or dare,” Dean chastised, smug grin firmly on his lips.  
  
“Fine. His pretty, girly lips and long, long lashes and…”  
  
Dean figured that Sam deserved the coffee he got dumped on him. It wasn’t hot anymore, and it did seem to get him farther into the realm of wakefulness.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
“So, like, have you ever thought about blowing a guy?” Sam asked blearily. He’d been doing jumping jacks a second ago. Dean swore he had.  
  
“Whazzauh?” Dean answered. What he meant was, “What the hell kind of question is that?” but he didn’t have the energy to correct himself.  
  
“A guy, you know, with a cock,” Sam clarified.  
  
“Are you drunk? You sound drunk,” Dean said as he forced himself to stand. He didn’t think he could fall asleep standing. He hoped not. He could give himself a concussion if that theory failed.  
  
“No. I mean it. Truth or dare, Dean,” Sam said.  
  
“Are you truthing or daring? Because I don’t think I could suck my own dick, which leaves me with yours,” Dean pointed out. He was very proud of himself for that logical deduction.  
  
Sam’s eyes widened. “Yeah,” he said. “I mean, no. No that wasn’t, wasn’t the question?”  
  
Dean nodded. “This curse sucks,” he decided on saying.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
“Are you seeing things?” Dean asked.  
  
“What kind of things?”  
  
“Like hallucination type things. I hear sleep deprived peeps can have them.”  
  
“Peeps? Like the marshmallow birds?” Sam asked.  
  
“Yes, Sam, like the birds,” Dean said with a roll of his eyes.  
  
“I don’t think marshmallows can hallucinate, Dean,” Sam said like Dean was rather slow.  
  
“That wasn’t… never mind. You’re an idiot,” Dean informed him.  
  
“Yeah. I am,” Sam agreed.  
  
Dean didn’t have time to process the shock of Sam agreeing with him before Sam started speaking again. “I think I missed an opportunity earlier to have my dick sucked.”  
  
“That was definitely not the question,” Dean told him.  
  
“No, that was the dare,” Sam retorted, spreading his thighs apart.  
  
“That,” Dean pointed at Sam’s crotch, “is a horrible idea. We’re under a curse and sleep deprived and not quite lucid and…”  
  
“Dare ya,” Sam interrupted with a smirk.  
  
“You’d better not regret this in the morning,” Dean warned as he dropped to his knees between Sam’s legs.  
  
Sam’s muscles twitched under his palms as Dean ran his hands over the soft, worn denim of his brother’s pants. “Chicken?” Dean asked, looking Sam straight in the eye. There was shock in Sam’s gaze, but it quickly hardened into the stubborn look that Dean knew so well.  
  
“You?” Sam retorted as he reached down to pop the button on his waistband.  
  
“Won’t be the first dick I’ve had,” Dean said with a nonchalance he didn’t feel.  
  
“Really?”  
  
“I’m full of surprises,” Dean said.  
  
Sam didn’t look like he quite bought his story. “You’re going to tell me about that later.”  
  
Dean rolled his eyes and pulled Sam’s zipper down. The bulge of Sam’s cock filled out the greying white of the briefs he was wearing, half hard length pushing at the stretchy material. Dean didn’t bother trying to shove Sam’s pants off his hips. He just fished the cock out through the fly on Sam’s underwear, tugging at the flesh until it got harder.  
  
Sam hissed above him, but otherwise made no sound. Dean eyed the thick, red head of the cock in his hands briefly before simply leaning forward and sucking it into his mouth. Sam still didn’t make any noise even though his cock swelled inside Dean’s mouth.  
  
It was a standoff. Sam was going to make him work for it. The thought annoyed Dean, but he’d always been one to engage in fights of superiority with Sam. It was how they rolled.  
  
He sucked harder and worked his hand around Sam’s shaft, jerking it lightly to avoid chafing. Sam’s breathing sped up, but he still didn’t make any grunts or exclamations of pleasure. But his dick starting drooling inside Dean’s mouth, so he was having a good time.  
  
Even though Dean had sucked cock before, he wasn’t exactly an expert at it. His jaw started aching. Much as he loved his brother, he wasn’t going to sign up for sore muscle pain when he chewed his next meal. So he played dirty. He looked up through his lashes at Sam as he pulled back until just the tip of Sam’s cock was in his mouth. Then he tongued at the slit.  
  
Sam came hard and fast. A surprised, “Uh,” came out of his mouth. The only reason that Dean didn’t celebrate his victory with a fist pump was because his face was getting painted with Sam’s jizz. The two just didn’t go together, and Dean was not one for ruining good porn – especially when it was live action.  
  
“Been a while, huh?” the both said at the same time.  
  
“I’ve got your spunk on my face,” Dean reminded his brother.  
  
“It’s good for your skin,” Sam shot back, easy, sated smile tugging at his lips.  
  
“Stay right there,” Dean ordered instead of arguing with Sam over his ‘facial.’ “I’m going to go get a washcloth quick.  
  
Sam hummed in acknowledgement, and Dean hurried to the bathroom, hard dick pushing uncomfortably at the fabric of his jeans. He hurriedly washed Sam’s come off his face before wetting the other cloth provided and carrying it back out to the main room.  
  
He needn’t have bothered. Sam wasn’t going to be helping him get off any time soon. He was out like a light, post orgasm smile still firmly etched into his lips.  
  
Dean palmed his crotch and sighed. He wasn’t getting off for at least another two hours now. There was no way he could risk jerking his own cock and landing himself in post sex nap land like Sam had.   
  
“Ass,” he told his sleeping brother as he wiped his spit and drool off his brother’s cock and tucked it away. “You’d better not freak out on me about this,” he whispered. “And if you don’t, then you owe me an orgasm.”


End file.
